Ramen!
by Renesmee Mika Cullen
Summary: This story was done by my friend Lauren It's about Kagome taking Inu yasha shopping and he what does he see.....


By Lauren  
"Kagome, will you pick up some things from the store for me?"  
"Sure mom. What do you need?"  
"Here is the grocery list. Oh, Kagome. I was thinking why don't you take  
Inuyasha with you?"  
"WHAAAAAAT!"  
"I think it would be fun for you two."  
"you have to be kidding me, but I'm not guarantying anything."  
"I know but just take him along, it will make the job go faster."  
Kagome walks to the well and jumps in.  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
"Arg, "thump" what do you want woman I was trying to rest until I was  
rudely interrupted." Inuyasha said rubbing his sore head where he had just  
fallen out of the tree.  
"Oh, sorry Inuyasha I didn't know you were asleep."  
"How could anyone sleep through that racket?" the demon asked  
"Anyway back to the subject, my mom wants me to take you grocery shopping  
with me  
And the likes of me I can't figure out why.  
" You want me to take time off of my very strict napping schedule to go  
shopping with you!"  
"sigh" I knew it would come down to this... "Inuyasha, I will buy you  
something at the store if you come  
with me.  
Inuyasha's ears perked up.  
"What was that?"  
" I said I would come down to this.."Kagome said, already regretting her  
words.  
"Ok, I will go with you on one condition.."  
"What now!"  
"You can't complain or "sit" me and you will let me get what I want . Ok?"  
"Fine, but lets go already. We have already wasted to much time bartering."  
After grabbing a hat for Inuyasha to wear on the walk to the store  
"Finally, we're here. Inuyasha put on the hat you're drawing to much  
attention to yourself."  
With much grumbling and arguing Kagome finally got him to put on the hat,  
much to the dismay of the  
proud demon.  
They continue there wandering around the store (with the demon getting  
angrier and angrier at the way  
people kept looking at him. He was just about to give one of the rude  
people a piece of hi mind when he  
saw it. They just walked down the soup isle and he saw a whole shelf with  
nothing but.  
"RAMEN!" the demon shouted  
As the demon rushes over to Kagome thinks that he looks like a kid whom  
just entered a candy store. She  
smiled at him at that thought.  
"Muo, Kagome how come you never told me this much Ramen existed!"  
As if his brain had just clicked on his eyes went as big as saucers.  
"Kagome, can we get them all ?????"  
"No way!!! Do you know how much that would cost? Besides I said you could  
only get ONE thing,  
remember!"  
"Pick one and lets be on our way."  
After waiting for a few mintuets she said..  
"Ok Inuyasha I can see this is going to take you awhile si I will go finish  
the rest of the shopping then I will  
come back for you. Ok?"  
"Ok" the demon, mumbling hardly hardly even hearing her.  
As she ealked away from he said " how the hell am I supposed to pick just  
"One."  
He said trying (and failing horribly) to mimic Kagome. Stupid Kagome.  
Now lets see, hmm, do I want the chicken.. Nah, the beef.. No, or what  
about the fish.  
Arg. this is getting me nowhere. Grrrr, I'm never going to pick at this  
rate. At just that moment Kagome  
came back and scowled.  
"You still haven't picked yet." Sigh. " Man Inuyasha you're impossible.  
Here will you just get the original."  
  
"Fine" he said scowling  
After sending Inuyasha back to the Feudal Era she went home.  
I'm never promising him to buy something for him ever again. Sigh. I have  
never seen someone take  
THREE HOURS to pick out a cup of soup. Geez. She thought to herself. Next  
time my mom comes up with another one of her crazy ideas I won't give in so  
easy.  
I better get to studying.  
As she sits down at her desk she can't help smiling while thinking about  
Inuyasha seeing all the Ramen.  
"Grrr, I'll never be able to finish my math at this rate!" She said  
slamming the book closed .  
"I'll get up early in the morning to study instead"  
She set her alarm clock then went to sleep smiling while thinking about the  
day. 


End file.
